Rough Nights and Ramsoids
by abstractwhisk
Summary: 10DoctorRose. This story starts out with humor and action, evolving into a twisted tale of angst and romance between Rose and the Doctor. My first fic with Jack, so PLEASE REVIEW! Rated for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

They were running for their lives… again. After the first couple of times, the excitement had definitely worn off. Even with that said, she still got a surge of excitement when the Doctor slipped his hand into hers, and with an excited look in his eyes, told her to "Run!"

_Running just as fast as we can,  
holdin' on to one another's hand,  
tryin' to get away into the night  
and then you put your arms around me  
and we tumble to the ground  
and then you say_

The random lyrics that had popped into her head were suddenly interrupted, when she was sent crashing to the forest floor. In the mayhem of their mad dash, she had tripped, her hand sliding out of the Doctor's as she fell.

"Go on without me!" she cried dramatically, before breaking into a fit of giggles. The Doctor blushed and offered her a hand up, while glancing back at their pursuers.

"Oh shut up," he said slightly offended, but still smiling, "how was I supposed to know-" He was spared the embarrassment of completing this sentence, when the nearest of the blue humanoids chasing them, began to fire an ominous blue laser at them. Rose laughed at the Doctor, despite the danger. He had managed to insult the Ramsoid race somehow, when going off on one of his ridiculous rants. This one had been about the "classic" line "Go on without me." How he had even gotten on that subject was a mystery to her, likewise on how it was insulting.

But apparently it was. They were nearing the TARDIS, dodging lasers, when suddenly a group of Ramsoids appeared in front of them.

"This way!" the Doctor yelled, swinging to his left, with Rose barely managing to cling to his hand.

"Nevermind, that way!" He amended, doing a one-eighty, when more of the humanoids appeared in front of them. Then they froze. They were completely surrounded.

"Umm…hello," began the Doctor. It was clear that this wouldn't end well, when every gun was suddenly trained on his head, "I-" but Rose cut him off with some quick thinking.

"I, er, apologize, for my servant's, um, rude remark," she began. Her line of thinking was simple; after all it wasn't _her_ that had insulted them. She could save the day by doing a bit of playacting. She felt the Doctor's eyes on her, but he had the sense to stay quiet and keep up the charade, "He will be dealt with. If you'd please, erm, lower your weapons then, we'll just be, uh, leaving." The Doctor was now gaping openly at her. At last he was about to speak, so she stepped on his foot, and gave him a look that clearly asked him to 'Shut up, please'. He got the message, and stared at the ground, mock-submissively.

The largest Ramsoid stepped forward, obviously the leader of the group.

"I am Chrostin. We have our orders to bring you and the man back to the castle," he said in a slow, deep voice.

"Okay, then I can sort all of this out with the Queen," she said, hoping to dissuade him.

"Good," said Chrostin, before pointing to the Doctor, "but that one must be shackled and gagged, to prevent more profanities to spill from his mouth." Rose faltered, that was taking things a bit far. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the Doctor nod, ever so slightly. Putting her complete trust in him, she nodded.

"Of course," she said, as though this was expected. Turning to the Doctor, she took his sonic screwdriver. "I have a plan," she whispered, "and if the guards get this, we won't see it again." She smiled bravely, glad that she finally had something to contribute to one of their adventures. The Doctor opened his mouth to reply, only to have a dirty looking rag stuffed into it by an equally dirty looking Ramsoid. Instead he just gave her as much of a smile as he could, and Rose knew that he trusted her. She hoped she wouldn't let him down.

"Erm, Miss…?" Chrostin began.

"I am Princess Rosalind of Earteatus," she introduced herself, noting the Doctor's look of surprise, and possibly admiration for coming up with such a grand title. "Please call me Rose."

"You will come back with us willingly then, Rose?" he asked. She nodded.

"Then why did you run in the first place?"

"This one," she floundered for a name this time, "…Jack, he's rather free spirited. Took me by surprise." It was Chrostin's turn to nod. He helped her onto his horse, which was surprisingly like a human horse, and saw that the Doctor, gagged and chained, was also on a horse, before climbing up in front of her. They rode off back to the castle, Rose's mind whirling. The Doctor had so much faith in her, she couldn't help but wonder why.


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor was not very happy in his cell. It was not that _his_ cell was any worse than any of the other cells he could have been put into, but that he had been there for what must've been at least an hour, and Rose had not shown up yet. Rose, how he loved the girl, but apparently her so-called plans could use some work. He would have to remember to mention that to her when they got out, whenever that would be. He felt completely useless in the meantime, though. Useless, and stuck with the alias "Jack". His thoughts turned briefly to the Captain, before focusing back on the present. This however did not lighten his mood.

The Ramsoids had ungagged him, but he was still restrained by the heavy metal shackles around his wrists and ankles. He sighed, and pounded his head against the grimy wall behind him. He absolutely hated feeling useless. He could have come up with about fifty genius escape plans, but all of them would have involved the sonic screwdriver, or Rose at the very least. Seeing as he had neither, he didn't even try. All he could do was wait. He hated waiting. He was a Time Lord, for goodness sake, he shouldn't have to wait! It was ridiculous.

He did have to admit that Rose was rather clever back there, though. Getting the Ramsoids to, uh, not viciously attack them because of what _he _had said. It wasn't his fault though! Well, it mostly wasn't his fault…not completely, that is. Too bad the end result was him stuck in a grimy cell with no means of escape!

"Where are you Rose?" he asked out loud. Not that he really expected to hear her answer, although it would be nice. He jumped suddenly, startled by a voice that had answered, even though it wasn't Rose.

"Oh, is Rose here? 'Ow's she been?" asked a _very_ familiar male voice from across the dank passageway. The Doctor looked up, to see the one and only, Captain Jack Harkness in the cell across from him.

"I expect you want us to rescue you too," sighed the Doctor, without even a preliminary hello. He found he was beginning to get a headache.

"Only if it's convenient," Jack said sarcastically, "Although judging by the fact that you're still here, I'd say you don't have the sonic screwdriver anyway."

"Rose has it, and she should show up any minute now. For your information, everything is going perfectly to plan," the Doctor lied confidently.

"Right," said Jack, "That's assuming the plan was to get thrown in a cell, yeah?"

"No!" said the Doctor, "Well, okay, maybe 'perfectly to plan' wasn't the best phrase…" He was interrupted by the sudden appearance of a guard, who stopped in front of his cell.

"Prisoner Jack, your presence is requested immediately," he said, looking at the Doctor.

"Uh, _I'm_ Jack," Jack said, clearing his throat loudly. The Ramsoid turned, confused.

"Jack, servant of the Princess Rosalind of Earteatus?" Jack's eyes widened with surprise and he looked pointedly at the Doctor.

"Never mind," he said, "You were right. That's him." The Doctor rolled his eyes, and the guard turned back to him.

"The Princess has ordered for you to be delivered to her quarters, unshackled. She said that she had 'big plans' for you. I believe she was referring to sex," he said bluntly.

"Kinky," said Jack, whistling. The Doctor blushed.

"Shut it," he said, and then to the guard, "Right, let's go then."

"Very well. I will unshackle you. If you run or fight, I will kill you though," the Ramsoid said coldly.

"No beating around the bush with you, is there?" asked the Doctor, and he allowed himself to be led off. After all, what did he have to worry about? It was Rose, they were talking about.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Just realized how incredibly short this chapter is…sorry. Longer one tomorrow! Thank you everyone who has reviewed!**

Rose's plan had not gone as well as she'd imagined. She'd hoped that she would be granted a meeting to the Queen, and that the Doctor's actions would be pardoned, but although she _did_ meet with the Queen, the aforementioned pardoning had not happened. Instead the Queen was incredibly insulted by something Rose had said, and summoned the guards. For the life of her Rose couldn't figure out what was so insulting about a simple conversation about tea! It was then that she had decided that the Ramsoids were the most inhuman humanoids ever. Really though, who could have something that much against tea?

So the moment that the Queen had summoned the guards, Rose had run for it. She was now tearing down hallways at random, limping slightly. She had twisted her ankle on her way down a flight of stairs. _Ow, ow, ow, _she thought with each step, but she didn't dare slow down, because three large Ramsoids were hot on her tracks. They were shooting at her _again_; blue lasers were flying around her. She was lucky they were all bad shots. A bursting pain shot through her body as a shot grazed her side. She bit back a cry. Okay, they were mostly bad shots.

She bit back a cry and swung around a corner and through another door. She was quite relieved to find herself in a dungeon. Then it struck her how odd it was that she found this relieving. She tried not to giggle at that thought. This had to be where they had kept the Doctor. She slammed the door shut behind her, and listened tensely for footsteps running past. Once she was sure they were gone, she moved down the passage, peering into the dark cells.

"Doctor?" she called softly.

"Rose?" came a voice, but it wasn't the Doctor's.

"Jack?" she asked in surprise, "What are you doing here? Where's the Doctor?"

"Hello to you too," said Jack mildly indignant, "Not one for small talk are you?" She finally reached his cell. In one deft move she opened it for him.

"Sorry," she said, her eyes brimming with tears out of worry for the Doctor, "Hi, how are you? I'm terrible, bloody awful. Now where's the Doctor?" He stepped out and gave her a quick hug.

"A guard took him away not to long ago, on your orders apparently. Said some pretty kinky stuff," he finished, trying to lighten the mood.

"That wasn't me!" she said, now beginning to actually cry.

"Relax," Jack said comfortingly, "The Doc can take care of himself. Bet he's already back at the TARDIS. Come on." He took her hand, and cautiously the set off through the castle, hoping to find a way out, so as to get to the TARDIS.


	4. Chapter 4

As much as it was killing him, the Doctor kept quiet as he was led through the castle to Rose. He couldn't risk insulting them again. Finally he was pushed through one last doorway into a bedroom, the door snapping shut behind him.

"Rose!" he said, worries that he had refused to acknowledge put to ease as he caught sight of her, "I-" but then he noticed what she was wearing.

The dress was made of a velvety red material. It was strapless, and very tight, flowing elegantly down to her ankles. Truthfully the only parts of it that clearly registered to the Doctor were the slit that rose from the hem, nearly to her hip, and the ridiculously low neckline.

"Wow," he managed after blinking very hard a few times, "That's very, uh, I mean…just, wow." He swallowed, and found it much easier to talk when he wasn't looking at her, so he stared at the ceiling and continued.

"But it's not very practical. I mean, we do have to escape, you know," he said, pretending to be very interested in the room's architecture. He jumped slightly at her touch, and looked down to see her standing very close now, and toying with the buttons of his jacket.

"We'll escape later, yeah? Let's have some fun," she said seductively, closing the gap between them with another step forward.

"Actually Ja-" he began, but was cut off when Rose pressed her lips to his and forced her tongue into his mouth. Under any other circumstances he would have been delighted, but right now something felt very wrong.

"Mmpf!" he protested, trying unsuccessfully to pull away from her. Soon she had pulled his jacket off of him, and breaking off the kiss for a moment, she grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head, throwing it aside.

"Don't you think we should-" he tried again, but she went back at him with renewed vigor. Her lips now glued to his and her hands on his shoulders, she swung him around, and moved forward, forcing him back until his calves were pressed against the bed. In one swift move she grabbed his hands, which were trying to push her away, and placed them on her hips. Then one hand wandered his across his bare back, and the other rubbed small circles at the base of his neck.

Finally she had to come up for air, and taking advantage of this, the Doctor tried to protest again.

"Rose, I-oof!" She had pushed him down hard on the bed, so that he was now lying on his back, while she hovered over him. She used one hand to support his head so that she could continue kissing him while the other had wandered determinedly towards his waistband. It took him a moment to realize that she was attempting to undo his belt, but when he did, he grabbed her wrist and used his other hand to push her off of him.

"Rose," he said, with great concern, "Why are you acting like this? What'd they do to you?" He looked into her eyes, and noticed for the first time since he'd entered the room, that they were a pale, empty gray. He pushed her away.

"You're not Rose," he said softly, horror in his voice, "You're not Rose!" he was yelling now, "I don't know who you are, I don't know what you've done to her, but _you_ are _not_ Rose!"

He jumped off the bed, not taking his eyes off of the Not-Rose. He backed away from her, stopping to grab his jacket and shirt. Once he had them, he turned and ran, as fast as he could, away from the thing, that was very much not his Rose.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: In case you all are still wondering, I still need a beta, so let me know if you want to! Thanks!**

"Wait," Rose called to Jack in a pained voice, "I-need to-rest." They had finally made it out of the castle and into the woods. She leaned against a tree, clutching her right side. Jack looked at her with mounting concern.

"You alright?" he asked, moving over to her. She nodded, but grimaced at the same time. Jack reached out to where she was clutching and lifted her shirt a bit, to see the damage. She tried half heartedly to stop him.

"I'm just going to have a look," he reassured her. The bit of skin that was exposed shone with a dark blue and purple bruise.

"Why didn't you tell me you were hurt?" he exploded, "there could be internal bleeding or something!"

"You couldn't have done anything while we were still in there," she snapped.

"We need to get you to the TARDIS, the Doctor should be able to help you. Come on," he said, helping her to stand.

"If he's even there," she muttered, but all the same, setting off after him. She was furious with herself for letting the Doctor down. He was the one man she truly loved, and she had failed him, nearly costing them their lives. She was beginning to wonder if even _was_ still alive. She tried her best to cheer up. After all, it wasn't the worst situation they'd ever been in, no there'd been much worse. Then again, in every one of those situations he'd been right there beside her, grinning that daft little grin of his, holding her hand, and telling her it'd all be alright. She'd lost him this time though. Rain began to fall around them, soaking them to the bone.

They finally came through the clearing where the TARDIS was parked, and just as they did, the Doctor, _her_ Doctor, burst through the trees on the other side.

"Doctor!" Rose called to him, and the trio met in front of the TARDIS.

"You look a bit disheveled, mate," Jack said, with a grin, taking in the Doctor's undone belt, and haphazardly put on shirt and coat, "Rough night?" The Doctor ignored him and went straight to Rose. She looked up at him as he put his hands on her shoulders and stared her hard in the eyes.

"Rose," he said, "Is that really you?" She nodded, worried about the disbelieving look he had, "You're not some alien, about to jump, attack, or seduce me?" She shook her head, now very confused. She wrapped her arms around him, crying, whether from physical or emotional pain, she didn't know.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, and then because he had turned into an unbending statue, "What's wrong?"

"I need to know it's really you," he said, studying her closely, "What should you always bring to a party?"

"A banana," she answered automatically. He grinned, the life seemingly being poured back into him.

"Exactly!" he said, "Oh Rose, it is you!" At that moment her knees buckled and the ground rushed up to meet her.


	6. Chapter 6

"Rose!" cried the Doctor, just managing to catch her before she hit the ground. He turned to Jack.

"What'd you do to her?!" he demanded.

"I didn't do anything!" Jack argued defensively, "She got hurt, her side."

"Let's get her into the TARIS, come on," instructed the Doctor, and they haphazardly carried her indoors.

-

Thirty minutes later, the Doctor was in the sick bay, watching Rose. He held his head in his hands, feeling completely hopeless. Even with all of his advanced equipment, and after doing everything possible, she still couldn't wake up. He stared at her. She was so pale, and her face was completely emotionless, almost as though she was dead.

Without thinking he reached out and grabbed her hand. It was smooth and warm, relieving the fears he had barely registered. With his other hand he brushed the hair out of her face.

"What's wrong with you, Rose?" he murmured, "I need you to wake up." With a sinking heart he suspected that he knew what was wrong. Physically she was in perfect health; he knew that for certain, so it was only emotionally that something was wrong.

Before now he had never really realized his feelings for Rose. He of course knew that he loved her, but now he knew that he was _in_ love with her. He could no longer imagine living his life without her. It just wasn't an option. He heard footsteps behind him, and knew that Jack had entered the room.

"Come on Doc," he said, "You could use a drink…or two." He clapped him on the shoulder. The Doctor didn't turn around.

"I'm not leaving her," he said in a determined voice, but Jack pulled him into a standing position.

"Yes, you are. We are going to go drink, you are going to get drunk, and you are _going_ to like it!" Jack said forcefully.

-

The Doctor woke up, but didn't open his eyes, trying to gather his thoughts. He distinctly remembered not wanting to go with Jack, but he must've considering how hung over he felt. He groaned and opened his eyes. The first thing that he saw was an arm, draped over his chest. It was not his arm either. He closed his eyes tightly for a moment, and opened them again. The arm was still there. His eyes followed the arm up to the shoulder, and finally to the blonde head that it belonged to.

"Rose?" he asked, and she rolled over to look at him, yawning.

"Yeah?" Before she could say another word, he had leaned over and planted his lips gently, but firmly against hers, in a quick kiss. Energy flowed through his body.

"Good morning!" he said after breaking away, and rolled out of bed. Rose sat up, looking confused.

"Good morning?" she repeated, watching him with surprise, for that was obviously not what she was expecting.

"It is, isn't it?" he asked, all remnants of his hang over disappearing, and his speech becoming fast and excited, "You feeling better?"

"Um, yeah," she said, clearly not sure if he was referring to the kiss, or her fainting last night.

"Breakfast?" he asked, offering her a hand up. She nodded.

"Sure, but shouldn't we wake Jack?" she asked, still slightly dazed at his early morning enthusiasm.

"Nah, he had a couple too many drinks last night. Let him sleep it off," replied the Doctor, grabbing her hand and heading for the kitchen.

"Doctor," Rose asked, "Why did you, er, kiss me?" The Doctor slowed down and sounded thoughtful in his reply.

"I thought that was obvious," he said, looking her in the eye, "I'm in love with you." Rose looked stunned, and seeing as she wasn't about to speak, he continued.

"Something happened yesterday that, well, made me realize how much you mean to me, and it struck me how I couldn't just go on without you knowing, because we face so much danger everyday, it'd just be awful if something happened and you never knew how I felt," he paused for breath, his confidence slowly fading as Rose gave no indication of her feelings, 'So I was just tired of hiding it. I'm in love with you, Rose Tyler…and if you don't, uh, feel the same way…well, I, er, understand…" he trailed off, by this point completely crushed by her unresponsiveness. It was clear to him that she did not at all feel the same way. Especially when she turned on her heel and ran to her room, leaving him stunned in the middle of the hallway.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So sorry for the terribly long wait for this chapter! Been having a bit of angst block, and I'm really not very satisfied with this, but I hope you guys like it! Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews!**

She had now officially blown it. The one man that she truly cared for had finally professed his feelings for her, and she had run away from him. She pounded her pillow angrily. She had just sort of frozen up, and left him standing there, like she didn't even care.

"He probably hates me," she murmured to herself, "I would hate me." She felt like such an idiot. She had been so close. So close to the man that had rescued her, helped her, healed her countless times, the man she, just last night, had crawled into bed with, this truly wonderful man, and she had let him slip through her fingers. He was probably already setting the coordinates for home, ready to kick her out of his life. She had to go talk to him, just had to, but hat could she say? He had told her that he loved her, and she practically ran screaming away from him. Even so, she had to go talk to him, tell him she loved him more than anything in the world, in the universe, and the sooner, the better.

-

It was twenty minutes later by the time she had mustered up the courage to leave her room. Once she did, she crept quietly through the TARDIS, desperately looking for him, but all the same, scared of finding him. The sounds of voices drew her towards the control room, and she stopped just outside the door.

"Sounds like you had a rough night," she heard Jack say, obviously suffering from a hangover.

"Morning," said the Doctor, in a sad voice.

"What?"

"It was morning, not night. A rough morning," the Doctor explained halfheartedly.

"Oh," said Jack "…right." Rose decided that now was as good a time to enter as any, so, shifting nervously, she walked in, and went straight to the Doctor. He was clearly avoiding her gaze, looking at anything and everything that was not her.

"Doctor?" she asked timidly, wishing he would look at her. He didn't.

"If this is about this morning," he began brusquely, "It doesn't matter anymore. I don't care. If you want to go ho-"

Suddenly Rose did the one thing guaranteed to shut him up, the one thing that told him everything she couldn't get up the courage to say, the one thing she had wanted to do for a _very_ long time. She kissed him, much like the kiss he'd given her that morning, but longer, smoother, and not nearly as confident, as though she was afraid of how he'd react, and she was. It was clear she'd taken him by surprise, but after a moment, he seemed to realize what was happening. He wrapped his arms gently around her, and kissed her back with enough confidence for the two of them. She giggled as best she could at his enthusiasm and wrapped her own arms around him.

"Ew, you guys couldn't wait until I'd left the room?" Jack complained jokingly. Whether for Jack's benefit, or for her own, the Doctor deepened the kiss, pushing her back against the wall, and pulling her closer to him at the same time. She pulled away for a moment.

"Still don't care?" Rose asked looking up into his face, where pure happiness and bliss shone.

"Not in the least," he joked and their lips met again, for another long and peaceful kiss.


End file.
